The Scarlet Prince Wiki
The Legend of The Scarlet Prince Centuries ago, a blood red drake was prophesied to rule above all other dragons and claim dominion over them. Hatched on the day of a red lunar phenomenon during an eclipse, the wyrmling was discovered by a small mountain tribe. The news of this drake quickly spread to all nearby groups in the region, and soon many had begun collecting offerings and gifts for the red dragon. For decades, the "Scarlet Prince" was worshipped as a god, an absolute ruler above mortal man that grew in followers and power over time. A Tyrant’s Fall: A forgotten adventurer, brandishing a magic blade of pure silver and intricate runes, had heard the tales of this tyrannical drake and sought to end its dominion. Under the guise of a dragon worshipper, and through good fortune, the adventurer made their way towards the lair of the beast. High up into the mountains, the adventurer travelled through many caves and catacombs until they reached where the dragon resided. A large crater atop an extinct volcano was the amphitheatre for this sect's processions, and the ascension ritual had begun. In a flash, the adventurer revealed themselves and charged forward, cutting down the archpriest and the other fanatics that stood in their path, until they stood alone against the terrifying beast. A climactic battle occurred, which escalated and resulted in the adventurer and dragon becoming heavily wounded. The Scarlet Prince, perhaps driven by its pure animalistic preservation of its own life, flew out of the crater with the adventurer gripping for dear life on its tail. The weakened adventurer, now on their last legs, barely managed to avoid being flung off before attempting a great test of luck. As the dragon barrelled through the air in an attempt to throw its assailant off, the adventurer seized the initiative and used the momentum to surge themselves forward and up the dragon. In a flash, the blade had struck true, cutting into the soft underbelly of the beast and slaying it in an incredible strike. Falling through the air, the dragon hurtled towards the ground and crashed harshly into the marshes below, sinking deep beneath the bog. The adventurer, already on death's door and expended of all remaining energy, took one last look at the sky before falling into oblivion as a hero. The Tomb of the Scarlet Prince: Over time, the cult managed to locate the dragon, but realised that it had perished and was preserved in the swamp water. And so, the remainder of the cult continued their worship of the dragon with high hopes that the "Scarlet Prince" could someday be restored to life. A large underground tomb was erected around the sunken dragon's corpse with incredible carvings and great halls, truly a lost wonder to the world. However, years without a trained archpriest to lead the procession, and with their deity lifeless in the tomb, many of the remaining members begun to lose interest. Their promises of a new world unfulfilled, and clinging purely onto hope, it was not long before the remaining cultists disbanded until one was left. The Last Fanatic: This last fanatic, an individual named Lesichto Oribaster, sought to continue the worship of this dead drake. Out of spite for his fallen deity, he constructed vicious and vile traps within the tomb, a nasty surprise to dispatch any would-be trespassers. It was after the final trap was complete that he then begun the next stage of his crazed devotion. Scouring any remaining materials and notes, Lesichto started a compendium to hold the knowledge of this now disbanded dragon cult. Over many years, he inscribed vile rituals, foul incantations of worship and prognosticated the rising of the "Scarlet Prince" once more. It was in his last days in Waterdeep that the book was complete; a tome written upon silk pages and bound in glass plates. Written in Draconic and sealed by magic, with only a dragon capable of opening it. As fate would have it, Lesichto then passed on, only kept alive by his fanatical desire to finalise his compendium. With his death, the book was collected by the city watch and archived away in the grand library. Dusty, and forgotten, the tome lay abandoned for centuries, until one fateful day… Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse